


Gifted Hands

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has gifted hands and she loves being the one who receives his ministrations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while watching for the nth time Intruder. I'll explain more at the end. Once more a huge thank you to my beta Jaclyn! And this fic is for DarkFaith who's in need for fic! (written in 2006)

"Oh God, John," Elizabeth moaned as she was lying down on her bed with John's hands on her.

"That good, huh?" he whispered softly.

"Oh yeah… It's been too long since the last time, and I really needed this."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. The important thing is that you're back. I don't know what I would have done without you and your gifted hands," she suppressed another moan as said hands were working their way on her naked skin.

"You would have found someone else…"

"I don't think so. You're the only one who makes me feel like that."

"I'm sure some would have loved to help," he said although the thought of other men laying their hands on Elizabeth was quite disturbing.

"Maybe… Oh yeah, right there, John…" she gasped as his fingers were just where she needed them.

"If someone hears you right now…" he stopped but she knew exactly what was in his mind.

"Only if they have a dirty mind like you, Colonel," she replied, smiling.

"Maybe," he answered, smiling as well. "You okay?"

"Never been better… Now shut up and work."

"Yes, Ma'am. But you have to admit it could sound suspicious to someone who doesn't know."

"John…"

"No, really, I'm just massaging your back and you're moaning and gasping. I don't want to know what you'd do if we were doing something else!"

"And you'll never know," she said pulling her shirt back down while he was still kneeling above her with his legs on each side of hers. "Could you please stand up?"

"And why would I do that?" he asked with a teasing tone, as she managed to turn round on her back.

"Because you don't want my knee to hurt any of your precious part, accidentally, or not…," she added with a mischievous smile on her face.

"But if I immobilize you…," he said as he was executing, holding her arms at shoulder height and tightening his legs around her thighs.

"John Sheppard," she growled, fire already burning in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Let me go!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell McKay that you agreed to play guinea pig for him and the other scientists for a whole month."

"You wouldn't?" he asked with a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Try me."

If there was one thing John Sheppard wasn't, it was stupid. He knew that Elizabeth wouldn't joke with that kind of topic, so that was why he stood up from the bed and helped her do the same.

"Thanks, John."

"Anytime. And I know that your back hurts more often than you admit, so feel free to come see me when you need it. And I'm going to tell you a secret; my boss thinks I have gifted hands."

Elizabeth tried to slap him on the arm for that remark, but he managed to catch her hand before and thus, bringing her closer to him. Their eyes locked and an intense look followed. Realizing what could happen, Elizabeth lowered her head, pursing her lips.

"I better go," she said in a whisper. "I still have some work to do and… Thank you again, John."

John released her wrist at her words and watched her leave his room.

Once the door closed behind her, Elizabeth let out a sigh. Despite the fact that she wouldn't have regretted it if something happened, she also knew that as long as he'd act that way with women, she couldn't let herself go to her feelings. She didn't want to be just another one night stand to him; she wasn't that kind of woman. With another sigh, she made her way back to her office, hoping that maybe next time, she wouldn't react the same way the minute he put his hands on her.

Fini

**Author's Note:**

> Ok like I said in the first A/N, this idea came while watching Intruder. There was Elizabeth and she had a hand on her back, and I remembered seeing her like that in Suspicion. So plotbunnies attacked me and I have to write this.


End file.
